


Pretty Fly (for a douchebag)

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Episode: s09e15 Thinman, Fanvids, Gen, Posted for nostalgia's sake, The Ghostfacers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostfacers - because the world loves wannabes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Fly (for a douchebag)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vid I created back in 2010 for an spnland competition. After watching 'Thinman', I just had to re-post it to remind us of Ed and Harry's glory days.

  


[Pretty Fly](http://vimeo.com/13878076) from [keerawa](http://vimeo.com/keerawa) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Original Vidder's Commentary:  
> About the opening: The Offspring snagged that fake German countdown from Def Leppard's 'Rock of Ages'. 'Rock of Ages' was used at the start of the cemetary scene in 'Swan Song'. So I just HAD to use the clip of Dean sticking the Def Leppard casette in! The Offspring as wannabes of Def Leppard, the Ghostfacers as wannabes of the Winchesters, and lil old me? I'm just a fan of remix culture. 
> 
> (Since I used a single clip from the last episode of SPN, I also felt compelled to use one clip from the first - hey there Impala trunk at 1:26!)
> 
> Ed and Harry are always performing for an audience. In the first sequence, that audience is Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, innocent office workers trying to deal with a deadly ghost. As goofy as they are, the Ghostfacers do some good, and these'instructional videos' are a part of that. I wanted to start with them in that position of authority, of power. Because if I'm mocking Ed and Harry, I'm mocking from a place of love. Eventually they'll be performing for Maggie, Corbett and Kenny, for the Internet, and for Hollywood.
> 
> Throughout the vid I tried to play with POV, tossing back and forth who is speaking, who is the real thing, and who the wannabe. But one thing's for sure - the Ghostfacers NEVER perform for the Winchesters.


End file.
